


Flipside

by Hieiko



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Wild Wipeout. In the alternate world, Blake and Tori share a not quite tender moment at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12fics' Theme # 9, "mockery".

Blake stared at the waves crashing against the shore. The swells looked great from his point of view, but he didn't feel like surfing just then. He was content where he was, sharing a beach blanket with his girl while he told her about the day's events...

"Aww, poor baby. Did the big bad Blue Wind Ranger hurt you?" Tori asked, laughing.

"It wasn't like that. She couldn't even morph! She didn't stand a chance until Lothor and his goons showed up..." Blake tried to explain.

But Tori just laughed harder.

"It's not funny!" Blake whined, though he didn't move from his present position. He had his head on his girlfriend's lap, and she was stroking his hair, so he didn't mind her teasing too much.

"Of course it is, silly. I mean, of all people who could have convinced that coward Lothor to grow a spine, it had to be a clone of me." Tori looked down to stare at Blake's face. "Where did she come from, anyway?"

"Nobody knows," Blake replied. "Not even Dustin. And you know it's freaky if even _Dustin_ hasn't got a clue." He turned his head to look up at her, and caught her staring. His brow furrowed slightly. "What is it?"

Tori grinned. "Tell me, Blake, was she cute?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "That's a dumb question, Tori! She looked exactly like you."

She pouted. "You haven't answered the question."

He smirked. "Well... I wouldn't want to offend you or anything."

"Jerk!" Tori yanked his hair. "Can't even get a compliment from you."

"I'd give you one if you hadn't been fishing for it," Blake retorted. He noticed, though, that she hadn't pushed him away. "I mean, sure, you look the same. But something was missing. I knew right away that she wasn't you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. She wasn't in motocross gear."

This time Tori did push him away, and she laughed as he ended up with a mouthful of sand. "You're such a moron."

"Oh yeah?" Blake wiped off the sand from his face, got up and tackled her. Trapping her wrists over her head, he kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Am I still a moron?" he asked afterwards.

Tori freed her wrists from his grasp, and rolled them both over, so that she was straddling him. "You taste like sand. So yes, you're still a moron. But you're _my_ moron. Got that?"

Blake raised an eyebrow, but nodded without a word. She rewarded him with another kiss.


End file.
